


A Little Too Late

by Keira



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keira/pseuds/Keira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if Allen's "innocence" was destroyed by Tyki in more ways than one? *this is my first Yaoi, so please be nice*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> *I actually thought of this story while looking at my vocabulary words!!! So thank my mind for the weirdness and pervertedness!!! ;) ^.^

The walk back to the hotel was long and tiring. Allen Walker could barely keep his eyes open as he walked through the small town. His mission was completed and he was departing in the morning to go back to the Black Order. It surprised Allen how much he loves his new home, and how much he was used to it already. He didn't have to work to pay off stupid debts, or live in constant fear of being sold to pay off the stupid debts. The one downside was the Akuma, which seemed to get more and more common on missions. Allen walked down an alley as a shortcut to the hotel, which was in the opposite side of town. '"Hello Shounen, what a ˝pleasure˝ to see you~!" A man's familiar voice said, Allen turning to reveal the dark haired man. Tyki Mikk. *~~~* Allen woke up in a dark place, his arms and legs restrained by rope. "So Shounen, you're finally awake?" Tyki said, walking into the room and locking the door behind him. "You know, Shounen, I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the last time we fought." Tyki said, walking over to Allen, who just noticed he was tied on a bed. He struggled against the rope, but it student budge. Even his Innocence wouldn't activate, even though he was trying his all to do so. "Your Innocence won't work. The role is special and doesn't allow activation. So the only thing you can do is enjoy while I ˝Pleasure˝ you." The older man said, his smile one that would haunt Allen's memories forever. *~~~* The teen's white hair was filthy, covered in blood and dirty. Allen didn't know how long it has been since he last saw the sun. A week, month, year? He couldn't tell. All he knew now was the pain Tyki gave him every night, or was it day? He couldn't tell because of the lack of sunlight in the room. Allen couldn't count how many times Tyki came in the room, the number to great for both his hands to count. The only thing Allen knew was how to ignore the pain, or maybe it was called ˝Pleasure?˝ The seemingly relentless hours of torture Tyki inflicted on Allen's body. Not only did he get raped, but Tyki liked to use whips and chains. Allen was hurt in many ways. He knew what to do when Tyki opened the door and unbuttoned his pants. Allen used many diversions to alleviate the pain and sound. Most of the time Tyki didn't like when Allen succumbed so easily, but today was different. He didn't care that Allen stopped making protests. This time was quicker than the others, or so Allen thought. He was getting used to it by now, which would've angered him before. Why did he give up? Was it because he knew his friends weren't coming? Or was it because his own mind was trying to make the experience less traumatic. It was already too late anyway, Allen knew there was no coming back from this experience, he was tainted and broken. The one revulsion he felt wasn't for Tyki anymore, but himself. He let himself get kidnapped. Let Tyki do things to him. Allen hoped he would die soon, so his friends at the Black Order didn't have to see him like this. This, this pitiful thing that had no more hope. Allen didn't even notice that Tyki was gone. The tray next to the bed had a sandwich that Allen wouldn't eat. Allen closed his eyes and went to a dreamless sleep, the only sound in the room was his own breathing.


End file.
